


Coffee Schmooplet

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:25:29
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam POV; drabble in the Down to the End 'verse





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Right now, at this very minute, Dean is asleep on a lumpy motel mattress, out hard because of a hunt that lasted until 6 a.m., mostly hidden by blankets because he shivered in his sleep when Sam slipped out of bed, and Sam pulled them up around his shoulders, smoothing a gentle hand along Dean's chest to settle him. He left a note, just _Coffee_ scrawled on the scratch pad on the night table, because Dean would never admit it and Sam would never call him on it, but he worries every time he wakes up and Sam's gone.   
  
Right now, at this very minute, Sam is at the cafe on the corner, liberally lacing two large coffees with cream and sugar, even though he knows Dean will bitch when he takes his first sip, ask why the fuck Sam can't ever remember that he takes his coffee black. Sam will tell him to suck it up, but he'll say it apologetically enough that Dean will be mollified, and he will never, ever let Dean know that he knows Dean likes cream and sugar best, that he only drinks his coffee black because their dad did, and that Sam's made it his personal mission to make sure Dean gets his coffee the way he really likes it as often as possible without ever having to admit it to himself.  
  
And in roughly seven point five minutes, Sam will set Dean's coffee on the night stand, and Dean will wake up just enough at the smell to reach for Sam on the bed next to him, and make a small, sleepy, displeased sound when he finds only empty space, and Sam will get this tight, hot feeling right in the center of his chest as Dean's eyes blink open, bleary and exhausted, and he looks around for his brother. Sam will kick off his shoes and climb back into bed, say, "We don't have to be up yet," in a low voice as he pulls Dean in against him. Dean will mumble something against his neck, something that might be "Sammy" or might just be sleep-babble, and Sam will tighten his arms a little and hold his brother the way Dean never lets him when he's awake, listen to him breathe and think that all the normal in the world can't compare with this.  
 


End file.
